A Flash of Dark Light
by thriller107
Summary: Dustin Winston finds himself in a world out against him, until a flash of dark light sets him free. And yes, I know it sounds cliche, but hopefully it's not :B
1. Chapter 1

"One… two… three… four… five… six… seven seven. The storm is seven miles away, kids."

"Mom, I really wish you'd stop calling me a kid," said my older brother, Dameon. "And my science teacher told me that you actually have to multiply the number of seconds lightning strikes by 1.34 to get an accurate reading."

"I believe you, Mommy," said my younger sister, Tiffany.

"Whatever," he replied, while sighing a sarcastic "you people are so stupid and don't understand me" sigh, and followed by his departure from the room.

"Mommy," Tiff pondered, "Why is Dameon so sad?"

"Hormones," whispered my mother, under her breath. When Tiffany stared at her, wide-eyed and clearly about to ask what those were, she said out loud, "Because he's your brother and he likes to think he's right, regardless of whether that's true or not."

"What does regardless mean?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, Tiff, and why don't you try to go to sleep?"

"Okay, Mommy," she said, and she pitter-pattered up the stairs.

"Ugh," she sighed. "Your siblings…"

"Um, mom?" I said, trying to casually slip in a bit of information. "You know that math test I had?"

"Yes?"

""Well, Mr. Leroy wanted me to get it signed…"

"Oh no," she said, sounding exasperated. "What did you get?"

"A… seventy-one?"

"Oh no, Dustin, really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry mom, it's that dam algebra!"

"Dustin Miles Winston, watch your mouth and… and… Go to your room!"

"Mom, come on," I begged, "When am I ever gonna use this?"

"I don't know but you'll need to, mark my words, and when you do you'll wish you had studied a bit more. Upstairs. March, mister."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, knowing that she hates it when I call her that.

I stared at my alarm clock, and the luminescent red letters flashed from 7:00 to 7:01. I could hear heavy metal music coming from the room next to mine, along with some muttering about thunderstorms. I couldn't fall asleep yet, but I couldn't go anywhere, either. I flipped open the laptop that my mom often forgets is hidden in my bed, put on some noise cancelling headphones to block out the tunes, and started googling the new Pokémon I'd heard about.

The last thought I remember was _Beartic? Really? _Before falling asleep.

Actually, I lied. What I remembered was a flash of dark light.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps! Hope you enjoy this second chapter. Feel free to suggest any Pokemon you'd like to see show up in the real world, along with any random ideas or thoughts you have. :B

* * *

><p><em>I woke up outside of my house.<em>

_What the hell?_ I thought. I surveyed my surroundings, and gasped when I noticed that my bedroom roof had decided to join me on my front lawn.

"Mom? Dameon? Tiffany?" I called, but to my avail, there was no response. "Hello? Anyone?"

Then I saw a golden tuft of hair sticking out from behind the roof. "Tiffany? Is that you?" I called again.

And, call me crazy, but I could swear I heard something calling out, "Jolteon."

"I looked at waaaaay to many Pokémon last night," I said to myself. "Jeez. Tiffany! Dameon! Mom!"

"Jolteon?" And there, I saw, with my own two eyes, the eeveelution with my own two eyes. "What the hell?" I thought again, though this time out loud.

"Jolteon!" the creature cried, and then took off down the dusty road.

"Wait!" I screamed. "Come back!"

As I chased it, I started wondering if I had finally done it, gone muy loco, and now I was locked up in an insane asylum as my family shook their heads wondering what happened. Was I really running down a road, chasing a Pokémon, or being restrained to a chair and being injected with some kind of relaxant?

Thud.

Well, that pain seemed rather real.

I looked up in time do see a quite realistic Steelix staring down at me, with a world of anger in its eyes, and just a hint of amusement.

"Hey there, you… real thing, you," I tried. "I'm just going to step around you, and…"

"Steelix!" it bellowed. Suddenly, it whipped its tail back (shattering my neighbour's house) and a yellow energy started to build up in its mouth.

"Um… sorry, I was… Oh, shit." I booked it halfway down the road for what seemed like a year, and the Steelix thrust its gargantuan head upwards and started tunneling underneath my feet. Instinctively, I reached for some kind of Pokéball. When I found nothing around my waist, I cringed, realizing how stupid the notion was, and sprinted a dead right just as the behemoth smashed through concrete and let out, what I assumed was, a Dragonbreath.

"What the hell is happening?" I screamed, running into the woods near my house, desperate the maybe it won't follow me there.

It did, of course.

"Leave me alone, you scrap heap!" I yelled, pissing myself at the same time. Hey, I'm not a liar. "Anyone?"

"Flareon!" I heard, just as the jaws of Mr. Happy were about to close around me. "FLar… eon!" Suddenly a fire ball burst from the wilderness around me, and hit the Steelix in the face (heh heh). Instantly, it fell to the ground with such force that several trees fell.

"Flareon?" I called. "Jolteon? Hello?"

"Eevee!" I heard.

A miniscule tuff of brown fur came bounding out from where I couldn't see, with a red and white sphere in its mouth.

It spewed the Pokéball out of its mouth, and into my hand. "Do you want me to catch you?" I asked it, but it was already distracted by some ants marching around a flower.

"Uh… Okay. Go, Pokéball?" I half-asked, half-said as I hurled the thing at the Eevee. The capsule bounced off, opened, and Eevee was instantaneously turned into red energy and captured inside.

"Okay, cool," I said, still wondering about that asylum theory.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eevee?" I heard behind me.

"Come on, Eevee," I called behind me. "You can't walk this slow the whole way, bud."

"Eevee!" it called, from even farther behind me. I swiftly turned around, to see a shadowy figure hidden behind a tree.

"Hello?" I called, right before something something huge slammed into me, breaking a rib (or at least it felt like it) and sending me hurtling.

I coughed, struggling for air. Every time my chest moved, a mind-numbing pain shot through me like a bullet. "Eevee, are you okay?"

My gaze shifted from the tree I had just brought down to the Pokémon which had just thrown me thirty yards from my Eevee.

Breathing heavily, the Combusken charged at me, apparently quite pissed. "Eevee!" I yelled. "Use… um… Bite?"

It stood there, staring at the large chicken (which, by the way, sounds a lot less scary than it really is) headed my way.

"Do you not know that yet? Uh… crap… Use Quick Attack!"

Its ears perked up as it realized that it knew what to do. White energy surrounded it, and then all of a sudden the energy seemed to pierce its body, and Eevee took off at whats seemed to be supersonic speed. And just before said giant chicken was about to claw at my face, Eevee came to my rescue and impaled it.

I hadn't even left my neighborhood, yet.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack again!"

But before it could engage in the move again, I heard a female voice call out from behind - you guessed it - a tree. "Stop! Stop! Combusken, return!" She took out a Pokéball from behind her, pressed a button, and Combusken was gone. Then she glared at _me_ and said, "What was that for?"

Me, being a stupid, easily intimidated kid, said, "Um… You were… attacking me?"

"I was testing your reflexes, shit for brains!"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I knew that."

"You so-called trainers are sooo stupid," she said.

"Wha?" I stuttered. Aren't I a ladies' man, huh?

"So, let me get this straight. You have no potions, no Pokéballs, no berries, no nothing, not even knowing if Pokécenters or Pokémarts exist, yet you're setting off away from your home?"

"Okay, look," I began, starting to get irritated. "My house is gone, my family is gone, and all I have is this Eevee. I was attacked, not ten minutes ago, by a wild Steelix, and all I'm trying to do is find some piece of civilization that wasn't hit by this… this… flash of dark light. Then you come out here, and send your giant chicken after me."

"Giant chicken?" she retorted, flaring her nostrils, rolling her eyes, and tossing her golden hair back.

"Combusken. You know what I meant."

She took off her leather, ten gallon-style hat, and snorted. "Idiot."

I sighed, seeing as she was a stubborn one. "So tell me, do you know if Pokécenters exist?"

"I've been here as long as you have, kid."

"You're… not any older than… never mind. Why are you scolding me of the same thing you seem to be doing?" "That's none of your business, kid. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going."

"Where?" I bellowed, infuriated now.

"Same place as you. Somewhere."

I tried to mentally tell Eevee to bite her, but of course it couldn't read my thoughts. Hopefully it evolves into an Espeon.


End file.
